


Drunk adventure

by LighteningDancer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I am, ME - Freeform, Multi, Other, drunk, o help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningDancer/pseuds/LighteningDancer
Summary: I am drunk so have a story





	Drunk adventure

it im drunketsz do this

So oTsuna is all like ‘Lets not do this thing guys”

Nad everyone else is like “But let do this ya’ll!”

And so he gives in because at his point he has no spine developd and just does whatever.

So they grt to wherever the fuck they were supposed to be and the Varia freaks the fuck out becuase apparent;y the enemy is too weak?

Some shit like that.

So they peace the fuck out like the abolute drama queen bad asses we all fucking know that they are.

And then it’s Tsuna and all of his buddies and then Mukuro fucks it all up becuase of course he does. But like not on purpose but becuase it is almost lik just his state of being at thi point. Idk man i love him but he is an asshat at best and a psychopath at worst.

So like everything is on fire and then Chrome shows up with Kyoko and Haru and they are like “all hell no!”

And girl power save the day.

The end.


End file.
